Halloween Ball
by ladyofdark.1981
Summary: Friends show they care in some unusual ways


Halloween Ball

Balthier loves dressing up, and now with having received an invitation to Rabanastre for a Halloween Ball … well … he loved a good party.

"Fran!" he called. "The Halloween ball is in two days and I can't think of anything to wear!"

"Why don't you wear your old Judges armour?" she called from her quarters over the sewing machine. "Or are you asking me to make you something?"

"Would you?" he pleaded, hopefully. "Maybe you could make me up like one of the males of your species?"

"So we could go as a matching pare?"

"Why not?"

Fran hesitated for a moment, "I'm going with Tal, as an ancient priestess."

"And your beloved General?"

"I'm not a mind reader, Balthier," the sewing machine stopped, "And why do you want to look like a male of my kind?"

"Just want to be different," he shrugged off the comment, "Think I'd look rather sexy with the bunny ears."

"Why not go as a Giza Hare?" The Viera chuckled, "A fluffy tail would suit you nicely."

"I'm not going as a rabbit!" he cried out indignantly, he paused and then laughed, "Maybe I should go as _Gabranth_?"

Fran cackled at the hilarity, "I have an Idea."

* * *

"That's a fantastic Idea!" Penelo cried out upon reading the letter from Fran, "Absolutely brilliant!"

"What is?" Vaan asked, yawning as he emerged from his bedroom, scratching his head.

"A costume idea for the Halloween ball," she explained, rereading the note, "Now _how_ will we do it?"

"I thought we were going as the mandragoras," the young blond grumbled, "I've already found the costumes for us."

Penelo laughed, "Well now you can go down to Migelo's and get these items," she handed Vaan a short shopping list, "And you best hurry, we have a lot of work to do!"

* * *

Ashe waited patiently for her guests to arrive, although the ball did not start until dusk, she hoped that her close friends would arrive early.

"I still think you should wear something more fitting for your station," the deep, seductive voice of Basch protested, "That outfit is too revealing."

"It wasn't too revealing for your ancestor, Elfreda," she traced her finger down his exposed, sculpted chest, "And you are showing way too much skin yourself."

"I don't recall you complaining about this when we returned you to your throne?" he suppressed a grin, "If I remember correctly, you couldn't stop looking at my _lack_ of attire."

The Queen pulled him close, "I was still a girl at the time, and having an attractive knight in such close proximity, how could I not look?" Basch leaned in for a kiss; however, the noise of metal rhythmically clanking in the distance stopped him. "What's that?" Ashe asked. Basch shrugged and they turned their attentions to the Grand Entrance.

The doors flew open, "I am Judge Magister Gabranth of the Ninth Bureau!" Balthier's distinctive voice echoed through the empty hall.

"Balthier what are you …" Basch stopped, the same noise echoed from the hallway.

"I am Judge Magister Gabranth!" Vaan cried out, defiantly.

"No!" Penelo cut in now, impersonating Basch badly, "I'm Judge Magister Gabranth!"

Ashe saw a pair of silent _Gabranths_ standing in the corner, one with a pair of conspicuously tall white ears; she stifled a laugh as more _Gabranths _entered all claiming to be the Judge. Basch stood with the odd dichotomy of amusement and horror etched on his crimson features.

All of their friends were there, all as _Gabranth_; Al-Cid, Larsa, Filo, Kytes, Migelo, Llyud, Rikken, Elza and so on … even Nono. Gabranths of all shapes and sized filled the Ballroom, all attempting to mimic the Judge in every way.

"I feel very scared right now," Basch whispered to Ashe who mutely chuckled, her shoulders jiggling like an angry flan.

"I think it's our friends way of showing how much they admire you," the Queen sniggered, burying her face in Basch's chest and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Are you mocking me?" He asked indignantly, feigning anger.

"No, my love," she grinned cheekily up at him, "Only my _Gabranth _costume wasn't ready in time."


End file.
